Look into my Eyes
by g3nesis1
Summary: Jen, the new girl from America, has a secret. She's hiding from the thing inside of her, afraid someone will find out. But her and the Soma's are more alike than they seem. I suck at summaries. Please R and R. Will return the favor.
1. Chapter 1

The brown chestnut eyes fell on the sky, blanketed with stars. She let out a breath and laid down, reaching her long neck up to give a neigh and then laid it down. She didn't know why she had to come here. No, that was a lie. It was the only place she could live when they'd leave her along, and she could have some what of a normal life. The truth was, she'd love to be wild, but she knew she had to get an education too, if she wanted to be anyone in life and she didn't want to have to search for food for her whole life.

It was worth it though. Once she graduated from this school, here in Japan, she could go wherever she wanted and she'd be free – forever.

She looked around to the wise old trees that surrounded her. This would be a nice place to stay for a little bit. It had a nice feeling, and it was a long patch of forest, so she could run for hours, days even… maybe. She was tired, and she knew it was late… and tomorrow was her first day of school. Great, she thought. A new school, new people, new problems. Great.

Kyo angrily trudged through the hallways of the school and sighed. This place was so BORING! He never understood why he couldn't just stay home. Damn him, Shigure. That fucker. He looked up for a moment, placing his hands in his pockets and sighed again. All those faces that passed him by disgusted him. None of them knew him, and most of them, were all over him. Or at least tried to be. He hated it. The only person in this whole school he even tried to be nice to was Tohru, and even that wasn't working out so well. Tohru liked that damn rat better than him, and he knew it. He swore that Yuki would rub it in his face sometimes. Tohru liked him better, shit, who wouldn't? He was a lot nicer to her, and he was a lot more sociable inclined. Tohru wasn't looking for someone like him – he'd always be alone and there was no doubting that.

He looked towards the floor for a moment before he looked back up, smelling a scent he hadn't before and there she stood. Her eyes were going back and forth from a paper, of what he figured was her schedule, and the doors. She was lost, he thought.

Wait, he thought. It was probably that girl from America he was hearing so much about. His eyes twisted down her body. Her brown hair was beautiful, and long- dancing down the side of her shoulder and twisting around her like a dark cloak. He looked to her face, and saw something on her forehead. A scar, maybe, birth mark? The uniform she wore did not give her body justice. She didn't look like the girls around here – thank god. Maybe she'd act differently too.

Oh My God, Kyo thought. I'm becoming Shigure! Damn, I'm going to kill him. He thought, but his eyes were still on her.

He watched close as she took a step into one of the classrooms and paused. There was something about her, no… on her. Fear? Doubt? He didn't know. He could see it on her face, and in her eyes. Maybe it was meeting new people, being in a whole different country? Oh, who knew?

"Kyo-kuuunnn!" That annoying childish voice shot through his brain, making the nerves in his body scream to just punch him. It was Momiji. God, that voice… It drove him mad.

"What?" He replied annoyed.

"Isn't that the girl that was coming from America? I heard that she—"

"Shut up. Yeah, it's her." He interrupted him. He didn't want to hear any of the rumors. There were too many to count.

Momiji wrinkled his nose. "Well, fine!" He said to Kyo. He smiled bright and walked passed him and up to the American girl. "Hi!" He waved.

She paused and cocked a brow at the little boy standing in front of her, waving wide like a five year old. "Um, hi…" She forced a smile. She was caught a bit offguard by his hyperactivity.

"I'm Momiji!" He jumped up. "Welcome!"

She smiled again. "Thank you. At least someone notices that I'm here." She looked up to see another boy looking at her. She bit her lip, gave another half-smile, and walked into the classroom without saying another word.

Kyo's eyes narrowed. What the hell? He looked over himself making sure there wasn't any buggers hanging out of his nose or anything. Ugh, that would be his luck, wouldn't it? Did he freak her out already? Without even talking to her? Damn, he thought, as he walked into the classroom behind her, tossing Momiji to the side. "Get to class." He told him.

Momiji pouted and cried, waited, and then sighed. "Fine," he said. "Don't pay attention to me!" He said, turning around and walking to his class. "Meany." He mumbled.

She sighed and looked around. She had to make sure she didn't touch anyone, or looked into their eyes. Or anything like that. That would be bad. It was okay if the girls brushed against her in the hallway maybe, but… the boys, they were different. She knew that sounded a little dyke-ish, but it was true. It was why she was here, okay, some of the reason she was here. She was on her own, and she had no other choice but to be. No one would take in a freak like her; no one.

She had told the teachers that she didn't want a big introduction to the whole class, it would be too uncomfortable. Of course, the ones in America didn't give a shit. They'd do it anyway.

She took a breath. She could feel some eyes on her that made her a bit uneasy, but it was okay. They didn't know her secret so it was okay. She took a deep breath. She needed to stop being so goddamn anxious and worrisome. She was going to make herself sick… again. She had to make it through her first day good, because if she did, it would spell success in the future.

xx

Kyo sighed heavily watching Yuki and Tohru ahead of him. He was so jealous of them but he'd never admit it. He hated that Shigure could see right through him (another reason to hate him) but he was damn well glad that Yuki couldn't. He took a deep breath and slowed down a bit. Maybe if he walked slower, they'd disappear into the horizon together. He hoped, he thought.

xx

She sighed, walking out of the school. Yes! She survived her first day of Japanese School. It was a miracle. She bit her lip and started walking towards the forest. It was a beautiful day and she hoped it would be a beautiful night as well. She packed her new books away and started walking a little faster into the forest. No one would see her hopefully. She needed to get a job, to get money, and maybe get a hotel night for a couple of nights. Of course, she didn't know who would hire an American around here that didn't know ANY Japanese. Shit, that would be hard. She thought. Who was she kidding? She'd be in the forest for a while; it was time she got used to it.

She looked up a little ahead of her to see the red-headed boy and two other people: a boy and a girl. They looked like they were flirting, and the red-head, well… he looked jealous, and lonely. She sighed and looked away.

She closed her eyes as she started to run, faster and faster. Her bag flew in the wind behind her. She had to stop somewhere to take her clothes off. She had ruined too many clothes like that when she changed. She needed to keep what she had, which wasn't a lot.

She stopped after a little while and hid behind a tree, quickly dropping the clothes beside her and putting them in the bag, wrapping it around her neck. She closed her eyes and took a breath as her body started to change into a dark skinned, dark furred animal. She smiled and nipped at the bag, just to make sure it was there. This was freedom and it was the only thing she had right now, and the only thing she loved about being the freak that she was.

She smiled again and started running as the beast within her. Her chestnut brown eyes scanning over the forest as her hooves beat faster and faster. She wasn't a human anymore, she was a beautiful, graceful beast – a horse. She was one of them, and without even knowing, she had found her family that she had been searching subconsciously for years. She was like a blur in the dim light of the forest. Anyone who saw her wouldn't believe their ryes. There weren't a lot of horses in the forests of Japan, right? She smiled with her soul.

She gave a whole new meaning to Beauty and the Beast.

This is a rewrite of the first chapter. I will get to the other two soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Night had fallen faster than he had thought. It seemed like only minutes after they got home, the sky was dark and glittering with stars. It was okay, though. He liked the night better.

He took a deep breath as his red eyes scanned over the constellations staring right back down at him as he laid on the rooftop like always. He had been up here for hours. It was really his only escape; where he could think, where he could hide.

All day he'd been thinking about that girl. He saw how her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. Did he really look that freaky? He tried to stop thinking about it, but it always found a way to seep right back in.

He turned his head just as a howl of the wolf sounded through the night like thunder. Great, he thought. Another fucking slide. That's what he thought until he heard something scream. He threw himself up. What the FUCK was that? He jumped down when he heard it again and this time he knew for sure something was wrong.

Shigure had peeked his head out to see Kyo running into the forest full speed ahead. He heard it, over and over again. _Help, me…_ He ran faster. Shit, he thought. Yuki wasn't too far behind him.

"What was it?" Yuki yelled forward.

"I don't know!" Kyo screamed back.

They both came running up to a HUGE pile of dirt. Kyo rushed up, seeing a pale hand sticking out of the side as small pieces of dirt continued to fall. "Oh, my god." He said pouncing on the mountain of dirt and ripping up chunks up over his head.

Yuki grabbed this pale hand and held it tightly. "Do you think they're alive?" His eyes fluttered with worry.

Kyo didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. Why would somebody be walking around here at this time of night? It reminded him too much of Tohru. He finally tore some of the dirt away from this persons face and they could both smell blood. "Holy shit." Kyo said, his eyes widening as he looked over the dirty face. "It's her."

Yuki looked up to see the new girl from the school laying in the dirt completely naked. "Is she breathing?"

"I-…" Kyo blinked. Why would she be here? Why would she be… naked?

Jen slowly opened her eyes, her body was aching so hard. She could feel the warmth of her own blood dripping down the side of her chest. "Help… Me."

Kyo snapped out of the trance that her body had placed him into and bent down to pick her up. He hesitated for a moment. He was afraid that he would change, no, he knew he would change. But there was no other option. He looked over to Yuki as he placed his shirt over her body for a bit more protection. "We need to take her back to the dojo." Kyo said, looking into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki looked up to him, then back down to the girl and nodded. They were prepared to change and do this, but they wouldn't know anything. Not yet.

Kyo bent down a little more and wrapped his arm around Jen and slowly picked her up. Wow, without changing? Was she a she? Kyo looked over to Yuki with a confused glare and ran towards the house. He ran faster and faster as the smell of blood grew. Yuki's shirt was completely saturated in crimson.

Jen slowly wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck as a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know what was happening; she couldn't breath. She could barely keep her eyes open, she didn't even know what had happened to her yet, all she knew was that she was in tons of pain.

Yuki burst through the door, Kyo and Jen not too far behind. "Shigure-san!" Yuki screamed. "Get Hatori! Now!"

Shigure tilted his head. "Why?"

Yuki pointed to the small body Kyo was carrying. "She's bleeding. She's hurt. Just do it!"

Shigure got a glimpse of the worry in Yuki's eyes. "Alright," he immediately stood and ran over to the phone, calling for Hatori.

Tohru ran downstairs wondering what all the fuss was about when she saw Jen. "Set her down," Tohru said, not even realizing what she had JUST said. She ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and rushed back out. She lifted the blood soaked shirt to see the wound on her chest. It wasn't that big, but it was deep. She pressed the towel onto the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

She looked up to Kyo who was covered in blood. He stepped back and sat down beside them, holding Jen's hand. He didn't know why, he just thought it would make her feel better.

"When is he going to get here?" Kyo looked up to Shigure as he walked towards them.

"Soon."

"Soon? Soon isn't soon enough!"

"Calm down," another voice came.

Everyone's head shot towards the door. Damn, he thought. That was fast. There stood Hatori, his eyes unknowingly unemotional as he stepped towards his newly found patient. He didn't think about the details, but he quickly got to work, forcing everyone else out and away from them. He needed to work and not worry about anyone else in the room. No distraction.

He looked down, her face twisting in pain. "You'll be fine." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hatori sighed and walked from the bedroom they had set her in back out towards the awaiting group.

"Is she okay?" All four of them screamed at the same time.

Hatori couldn't help but smile. "Yes, don't bother her." He said coldly. "She needs her rest. She's lost a lot of blood." He walked passed them into the bathroom, washing his hands.

Kyo looked towards the doorway of the room and sighed. He wanted to be in there, to make sure nothing else happened. But Hatori would know best right now, he was the doctor. He eyed him.

Jen slowly opened her eyes. It had to be days since she had opened her eyes last. It was like she was numb, her whole body until reality came crashing in. Her eyes traced over the room she was in. Nothing like she's ever been in before. Where was this place? Who brought her here? Oh, shit. She thought. What if they saw her? What if they knew about her? Her heart beat faster and faster with worry and fear. She didn't want to move again, she didn't even know where she could. She'd been everywhere. Luck always seemed to stab her in the back.

"I see you are finally awake."

Jen shot her head towards the man that was walking towards her. He was tall, his black hair covering one of his eyes. She blinked. "I-… I-um… Thank you." She said, her voice a bit shaky slowly trying to force herself to sit up.

"You can't get up, you must rest now." He said, stepping towards her. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Nothing will hurt you." He said.

She swallowed hard. "I know." She tried to play it off.

Hatori stood and turned away. "You will be able to get up in a few days, but until then, I recommend you stay here."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. She didn't want to stay here, she didn't even know where HERE was.

Kyo looked up to see Hatori walking out of the room. She's awake, he knew it right then. He stood and as soon as Hatori was out of sight, he stepped into the room. He watched silently as she stood and walked over towards the window, her eyes grazing over the hills and forests surrounding them.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Jen turned and her eyes widened. It was that boy! The… the- "Yeah," she answered, turning away. "I'm fine now."

Kyo was looking over her body. There was no way she could be a he…. Right? But that would be the only way that he wouldn't have changed in a pink fluff of pink smoke. He was so confused and he couldn't look away from her.

Jen turned back around, feeing his eyes on her body. She gulped and bit her lip. "You saw me didn't you?" She asked quietly, her hair falling into her eyes.

Kyo looked up. "Wh-what do you mean?"

A tear ran down her cheeks. "Never mind." She looked away. He saw her; now he thought she was a freak! She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She WAS a freak!

Kyo just stood there. What… the.. Hell?

"Kyo." Hatori's voice came from behind him.

"What?" He yelled.

"Get out here; I need to speak with her… Alone." Kyo turned to see the look on Hatori's face. Uh oh, was all he could think. He nodded and walked out.

"What did you mean… We 'saw' you?" He stepped closer. She didn't answer. "We won't hurt you, I can promise you that."

Jen opened her eyes slowly and looked towards Hatori. "I'm not like you." She whispered. "I'm not human!"

Hatori's eyes widened as her body slowly started to transform into a beautiful beast of a horse. He stepped closer and placed his hand on her head. "…We're more alike than you think."


End file.
